


The first night of peace

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: The Jedi High Council needs to have fun and by that I mean sex [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bathtub Sex, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: The war is over, Palpatine's dead, and the next Council's meeting isn't before tomorrow at noon. Three lovers celebrate the first night of this new peace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to wrennette for being an awesome beta and having excellent advices!!

That day, the day that would be the first of a new era, there was something almost eager in Mace Windu’s steps and a warm smile on his face when he disembarked at the Temple’s halls from the shuttle.

  
It wasn’t every day that you bore witness to the ashes of the last of Bane’s line thrown into a sun and Mace was feeling light on his feet, his heart bursting with relief. It had been years since people had seen him like that, since the Force had grown dark and shatterpoints had started to appear even in his dreams. His joy was so strong he almost felt giddy and he hugged the clones piloting the shuttle before they left again, and then every other Jedi, holojournalist and official that had been in it.    
  


Anakin Skywalker, who was waiting for his wife, representing Palpatine’s home world on that shuttle, was so surprised he walked into Senator Bel Iblis. 

  
“Skywalker!” Mace exclaimed and Anakin had the most comical expression when he, too, was hugged with enthusiasm. He tried to signal the Force knows what to Padme from above Master Windu’s shoulder, but the traitor only smiled and continue to talk with Master Stass Allie!

  
“Master Windu?“ Anakin finally tried. 

  
“Oh yes, of course. You want to run after Senator Amidala! Really, Skywalker, I’m not totally up to date to Naboo’s laws, but shouldn’t you have taken her name? We don’t want people to think Jedi are putting themselves above the law, even planetary ones.”   
Mace hugged him a last time, breaking the last functioning neuron in poor Anakin’s brain, then left him to his wife and disappeared into the hallways so fast it was suspicious. 

“What was that?” The young Jedi protested, earning himself only some sniggers from Master Billaba.    
  


“Council meeting tomorrow at noon. Don’t be late, we have a lot of work,” Depa said, before disappearing too.    
  


Amidala could handle Skywalker’s meltdown for a few hours. Depa had better things to do, namely the charming Agen Kolar. This was a day for joy, after all, and she was pretty sure her former Master didn’t stay to chit chat after the official requirements because he had the same idea. Duty and rebuilding would wait until tomorrow, this was a day for celebration.    
And Depa was right, even if she ignored Mace’s celebration had already begun.    
  


When Mace entered his apartment, he found the lights low, the blinds shut, and a trail of clothes to the door of the fresher.    
  


“Did you start without me?“ Mace asked, trying to pretend for annoyed and missing by a few parsecs. 

  
On that day, Mace would happily hug a Hutt, so finding his lovers already entwined in the bath was mostly a nice surprise. Obi-Wan and Kit were kissing as if their lives depended on it, Obi-Wan straddling Kit’s lap and pressing against the fingers that were preparing him. How many months had it been since they had desired more than a kiss, exhausted by the war and the constant pressure of the Dark on their minds? And that renewed desire was apparently keen. Obi-Wan wasn’t in the habit of leaving clothes on the floor, even when consumed by lust. Mace sidestepped an abandoned tunic and made a negligent gesture, levitating everything into the laundry chute.

  
Seeing that, Obi-Wan had a shaky laugh, finishing on a whine when Kit’s fingers grazed his prostate again.    
  


“We’ll finish without you if you don’t get naked!” Obi-Wan said. He whined again, a wanton sound. “Force, Force, Kit, it’s been so long. Slow, slow, I’m so full already.” 

  
“I know, I know.” Kit promised. “I’m being careful, you’re in good hands, and you’re doing beautifully.” 

  
Mace’s clothes quickly joined the others’ in the laundry chute and he  eyed the scene with great interest. The Force had been good to them, so good, so kind. So many people had lost everything and here Mace was, his two lovers alive. On Obi-Wan’s shoulders, Mace could see a large scar and he knew there were a lot of others, and two of Kit’s head-tresses were missing and would never grow back. Mace’s own right leg had been touch and go after the final battle and would forever be slightly shorter than the other. But they were alive and that simple fact was like fine wine into Mace’s soul. 

  
Mace joined them in the bath with a sensual groan. Blessed were the souls of people who had invented warm baths. He kissed Obi-Wan’s shoulder, right on the scar, and the ginger man turned his head, offering his mouth for a long series of kisses. 

  
“Welcome, love,” Obi-Wan murmured between kisses.

  
“Is the welcome I will have every day now?” An amused Mace asked. 

  
“That certainly would force you to come home everyone in a while, you work alcoholic,” Kit remarked and Mace gave a wry, amused laugh to hear Master Kit-Sleep-is-for-the-Weak-Fisto pretending he was any better. He leaned down and kissed the Nautolean too, trapping between them a squirming Obi-Wan. 

  
“Kiiiiit…” The red head protested, and the kiss of the other two ended in a sound that they would pretend until their last day wasn’t a giggle. 

  
“Don’t worry, love,” Mace murmured, circling his fingers around the rim stretched by two of Kit’s fingers. “We aren’t forgetting you.” Kit eased free, then took more lube from the little jar on the edge of the bathtub and slipped them again into their lover. The lube was a bacta-rich, overpriced type which worked in water and, in Kit’s words ‘would be worth all of our stipends if we didn’t need to keep a little for sex-toys, too’. 

  
“More, more,” Obi-Wan encouraged, forgetting he had been anxious a few minutes before about how much he could handle after months without significant penetration. Mace covered his fingers in lube and went, slowly, so slowly, to slip one into their lover too, biting back a laugh. He raised his other hand to Obi-Wan’s mouth and the other immediately started to suck on his fingers. 

  
“Force.” Kit swore then, his voice gaining that high-pitched quality that Nautolean gained when particularly aroused. “Yes, darling, there will be more. Much, much more.”   
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
His breathing labored, Obi-Wan gave himself into their hands, his head abandoned on Mace’ shoulder. It had been so long since they had been like that, the three of them, with significant time ahead of them and no injury and he felt drunk with happiness. The whole galaxy whose weight he was always trying to shoulder had finally granted him some peace. 

  
Tomorrow, tomorrow they would be three dutiful Councillors but tonight there was only love, and the desire that had been abandoned so long now threatened to consume them. 

  
The red head sucked on Mace’s fingers with renewed energy, the act mimicking what he really wanted. He heard Mace’s chuckles, rich and comforting. How long since he had heard it? His Korrun lover had a beautiful laugh and Obi-Wan realized with stupefaction he had forgotten the sound of it.

  
Obi-Wan moaned into Kit’s mouth, their kiss as filthy as it could get, when he felt another finger joining the others. It seemed they had been torturing him for hours and keeping his eyes open had become a struggle. The rational part left in his mind knew it was smartest to take a long time to prepare him. The other, the part that missed them so much, the part that thought for years they would die or Fall or lose each other, just wanted to get bent over the side of the tub and fucked until his own name was forgotten. 

  
“How do you want us?” Kit whispered, his voice higher. When he was close to orgasm, sometimes his voice went to a frequency that human ears couldn’t hear, and that had led to one or two awkward situations in the beginning of their relationship.

  
“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan confessed. After months without them, the possibilities only made his mind spin. He wanted them so much it numbed  the smartest parts of his brain.   
The fingers left him and Kit slid both hands down to his ass, gripping him, lifting him. Mace’s mouth was a brand on the side of his neck and they were alive, alive, alive… Kit moved away from him and a distressed sound escaped Obi-Wan’s throat. 

  
“Easy,” Mace whispered, his mouth against Obi-Wan’s ears. “Easy, beloved.”Kit climbed on the edge of the tube. It was so large he could put his weight easily on it, without fear of falling, sex acrobatics included. Mace pushed against Obi-Wan’s back, pushing him in position between their lover’s legs, and caressing a moment Kit’s knee.“Like that?” He asked, and it was as much a question as a wish, his cock hard and hot against the other man’s rear.    
  


Without a word, Obi-Wan leaned down and licked Kit’s cock. The shape was comforting and familiar, even after months without touching it. It had been years since their first time, Kit and Obi-Wan getting together first, and then they had fallen for Mace too, and the Nautolean’ s dick wasn’t surprising anymore. Kit was pretty worked up so the bulb protecting his dick was open and everything was peeking out; his cock, green and slightly prehensile and much narrower than a human one but long, so long, and the two little ones, fleshy on the cylindrical part and with some sort of small hooks on cartilage on the end, intended by evolution to help keep the partners together when Kit’s long ago ancestors mated underwater. 

  
Obi-Wan started to work Kit’s cock and Kit whined, one of his hands coming to Obi-Wan’s neck, the long, elegant fingers playing with the wet hair, then wrapping around Obi-Wan’s neck. It was an art for a human mouth to suck a Nautolean, but Obi-Wan had never let a challenge go unanswered in his life and he was pretty sure Mace and him were now experts at this skill. 

  
He took turns focusing on different parts of Kit since he couldn’t take everything in his mouth, licking the sensitive flesh of the open bulb, then devoting his lips to the two small ones, then taking the long one into his throat. Remembering the trick to deep throating such a length took him three tries, but the swearing was worth it.

  
Blood singing in his veins, Mace took a moment to admire the view. He loved to watch Obi-Wan going down on Kit, or Kit going down on Obi-Wan. He loved when they did it to him, of course, but those two were too good with their mouths to appreciate the view when he was an active participant. He peppered kisses on his lover’s shoulder, then reached out and hooked his hand around Obi-Wan’s dick and the ginger man groaned around his mouthful. Mace’s dick was hard and leaking and he lazily pushed against Obi-Wan without taking things further. If Mace fucked Obi-Wan, he wanted it to be in a more comfortable place. He wanted it to be decadent and to have all the time in the world. He wanted to make it last. They would have all their lives for him to simply bend Obi-Wan over in the bathtub.

  
Kit’s noises were high pitched, signalling he was at the verge of coming, and he swore like the soldier he wasn’t supposed to be and had become when Obi-Wan took his mouth off him but didn’t protest. Nautoleans had a longer refractory period and it was usual in their lovemaking to make things go longer for Kit if they had the patience for it, to take him to the edge three or four times, because once he came, nothing but heavy artillery rockets would keep him awake. 

  
Obi-Wan turned and dragged Mace to him, kissed him filthily and it was the Korrun’s turn to moan. In his lover mouth Mace could taste Kit, the very strong, salty and foreign taste of his precome. Mace had found it difficult to stomach at the beginning, it was so strong it had been too much for his human taste buds, but now he chased the taste, hungry for it.

  
“Bed?” Mace asked breathlessly. 

  
“Bed,” confirmed Kit, and Obi-Wan lurched up of the water, not exactly stable under the lust in his veins and it was an answer in itself. 

  
They piled on the bed in a move that wasn’t exactly Jedi graceful, but nobody cared. Even the simple comfort of their bodies against each other felt like a luxury. Mace held Kit’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply, groaning into the kiss when Obi-Wan’s mouth attacked his neck at the same time. They rolled on the bed, laughs and groans stumbling against lips that didn’t want to wait for more kisses, hands seizing and caressing and searching, until Mace pinned Obi-Wan under him onto his belly, limp and splaying his legs. 

  
“Went to get kriffed?” Mace asked and Obi-Wan groaned. 

  
“If you have the audacity to make me beg….” 

 

Kit laughed again, moving on the bed, helping Obi-Wan onto all fours and caressing his lips with his long cock. 

  
“You beg so prettily, beloved.”   
  


Obi-Wan glared at Kit, but it wasn’t so effective when at the same time he chased the cock, trying to put his mouth on it. When Kit finally pushed between his lips, Obi-Wan  whined. 

  
Mace suspected it was some sort of oral fixation: putting something in Obi-Wan’s mouth always went straight to his cock. Mace grinded a little against his lover’s ass. Obi-Wan definitely need to gain back weight, and it would start at breakfast, but for now Mace just pushed a finger into him, checking how ready Obi-Wan was, then applied more lube and his cock pressed into the redhead.

  
Pushing into his lover was as good as joining the Force should be and for a second, Mace feared it would be very short, before he regained control. Obi-Wan had hissed around his mouthful, not very surprising since it had been months, and Mace gave him time, leaning down to kiss every patch of skin he could, and started fucking only when Obi-Wan pushed back against him. 

  
“Kriff, that’s good,” Kit whispered, his hands tangling into red hair. 

  
Obi-Wan’s shields thinned in the Force, something that hadn’t happened for years, stress and the dark cloud on Coruscant stopping it, and he was radiating such pleasure, on all fours between them, such trust and love and desire to please them that it was intoxicating. Mace and Kit let their own shields fall, letting their desire intermingling until they couldn’t be sure where they finished and the others started. 

  
Mace’s next thrust was hard, harder that he dared most of time but in the Force, Obi-Wan only sparkled more intensely. 

  
Soon, the Korun was fucking Obi-Wan at a brutal pace, using him with all his strength, chasing his pleasure in the body offered, his hands so hard on too narrow hips that Obi-Wan would be marked for days, fingers digging into the skin as if he feared Obi-Wan would be ripped from under him. 

  
The redhead lost himself in pleasure, the world going fuzzy around the edges. Kit was only a little slower, but he was also using Obi-Wan hard, Kit’s long cock pushing in and out of his throat, mouth almost painfully round around the base of said cock and one of the small tentacles. Kit couldn’t keep it too long without coming, something he didn’t want to  do so soon. Obi-Wan whined when his mouth was left empty, but Mace started fucking him harder, something he wouldn’t have thought possible, and he fell onto his elbows, arching his back.

  
The angle sent sparks along Obi-Wan’s nerves and he babbled nonsense, demands for more and oaths of forever, not caring what they would think. He was safe, and theirs. Kit’s hand found Obi-Wan’s cock and he yelled, coming immediately, almost painfully. Mace growled something then came too, buried deeply, and it felt like a claim. 

  
For a moment, Obi-Wan wasn’t totally sure what direction was up and what was his name, then he rolled on his back and opened his mouth to Kit’s kiss. His Nautolean lover was panting heavily, probably from seeing Mace fuck Obi-Wan with such enthusiasm. 

  
“Come.”

  
“You must be sore.”

  
“Come,” Obi-Wan reiterated, and Kit obeyed, simply throwing Obi-Wan’s legs onto his shoulders and pushing into him. And yes, Obi-Wan was sore, but Kit was longer than Mace, not larger, and Obi-Wan knew he could handle it easily. 

  
Mace came to the head of the bed, his breath short, and kissed Obi-Wan slowly, then pinched his nipples, earning a long groan. They were sensitive after orgasm and the other man raked his nail over one of them, making the redhead wail.

  
“Can’t come,” Obi-Wan protested. 

  
“Sure you can,” Mace answered and he kissed Obi-Wan again. Obi-Wan could only whimper. He yelled again when Kit’s two smaller cocks pinched him, anchoring his lover to him. Sensitive has he was, it felt so much more that it did normally and Obi-Wan’s eyes rolled in his head. He felt limp, his mind blissfully silent for once. Mace linked their fingers and Obi-Wan closed his eyes, letting Kit thrust into him again and again, his pace fast.

  
“You’re perfect,” Mace whispered. “He’s gonna come in you, like I did. And tomorrow morning too. I want you leaking during the Council, almost gaping. And when it will be over, I want to watch while he bends you over your chair. Just push your pants off and push in you, right in the Council room.”

  
Obi-Wan moaned. Impossible to believe as it was, his cock was hard again.   
“Good boy,” Mace laughed, his voice warm, rich, like a caress itself. Kit was pushing so deep, Obi-Wan felt he was pierced to the soul but that didn’t frighten him. That was safe, that was good, and pleasure was swelling again. 

  
“Every night,” Mace swore. “We will have every night with each other now. I want to ride you in the bath, I want to try toys on you, I want to take you when you’re dripping Kit’s seed and I want to see you eating him when I’ve emptied myself in him. I want that and everything else and I want you so open we can take turn all day with you and leave your beautiful ass dripping, and I want to see you take the two of us for the first time...”

  
At the last words, something broke in Obi-Wan and he arched, a broken yell on his lips, coming untouched for the first time in his life. Kit fucked him through it, continuing mercilessly for a few seconds then emptying himself in Obi-Wan’s hole with a high pitched keen. 

  
For Obi-Wan the world went white. 

  
He came back to two sets of arms around him, gentle fingers in his hair and a sensation of cleanliness that meant someone had left the bed to fetch a cloth in the bathroom. He felt like purring, his body heavy and well used, and he turned his head to put a kiss on Mace’s shoulder, then on Kit’s cheek, and sleep was already taking him, irresistible and safe. 

  
That first night of peace had a taste of happy nights to come.    


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
